


Ares

by Mythpigg



Series: Post-Twin [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythpigg/pseuds/Mythpigg
Summary: Part 4- 1/27/18





	Ares

You asked me what I was thinking of  
and I say everything and nothing  
that you gave me.   
You knew I'd do anything for you   
Now I'm doing something for myself,  
So I can refill my lungs and I can thank you,   
Thank you for leaving me high and dry  
with my spine poking through my skin.  
Lungs empty so I can finally say it.

Fear. 

Fear is a powerful thing, but   
I am an even bigger idea   
I'm feeling, not screaming but crying  
Tears of joy because the Father of Fear   
is Bravery in bloodshed.

Mars is my namesake after all.


End file.
